


So Pretty

by lone_li



Category: UNIQ, UP10TION, X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Finger Sucking, IDK what other tags, M/M, Masturbation in Bathroom, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Sloppy Makeouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:46:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24770275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lone_li/pseuds/lone_li
Summary: Seungyeon has always had a thing for Wooseok, a certain lustful thing for him to be exact. Seungyeon’s desires come true at an unexpected time and place.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	So Pretty

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the end notes for clarifications.

_“He’s so pretty...”_ Seungyeon thought to himself after staring at Wooseok for, longer than he’d like to mention. 10 minutes to be precise. He always thought that ever since the TOP Trainees entered the studio for the first time, Wooseok’s eyes scanned the pyramid for a place he could sit with Jinhyuk. Seungyeon could remember the first time he realized he had a thing for him, more precisely, when he realized he wanted Wooseok all to himself, as if it was yesterday. _“Yah, Seungyeon! We’re starting now.”_ The firm leader said as the beat of their soon to be comeback song blairs from the speakers. _“Yeah, yeah. I’ll get to it.”_ Seungyeon says stoically. The dance studio was as hectic as usual, sneakers squeaking on the floor, the fan whirring on maximum power, and the members themselves breathing heavily. After the success of their debut, their schedules have been packed to the point where sleep is a distant memory to them.

_[Flashback]_

Seungyeon remembered vividly the very first time they were given their schedules, the maknaes groaned in annoyance, and the hyungs could only sigh with compliance. _“Ugh, how the hell do we already have so many things to do in the span of two months?”_ Dohyon complained. _“Pipe down,”_ The oldest said with a firm, yet comforting tone, _“At Least we have work to do.”_

Seungyeon looked to Wooseok to see if the younger had felt the same way he did about the schedules, but alas, Wooseok was compliant and did not complain as the other members did.

_[Back to Present]_

Seungyeon thought that being busy with their various activities might distract him from the pretty doll that is Wooseok, but instead, the older couldn’t stop thinking about him, and how he’d feel under his sweaty body after practice. He’d always lusted after Wooseok, especially after they had first practiced “Love Shot” for their first evaluation. ~~Seungyeon has always internally thanked Donghyun for including him in the team~~. _“So pretty,”_ He’d always think to himself everytime after Wooseok wipes his sweat with his shirt, slightly lifting and revealing his toned abdomend that he’d so desired to touch.

Seungyeon had come close to reaching that little desire in several sporadic moments several times after managing to place a spot in X1. Like clockwork, he’d always have an excuse to be alone after those sorts of moments just to relieve himself of the pressure that had built up in his pants after being so close to Wooseok. He’d always cum so hard when he pleasures himself to the thought of Wooseok. His body shaking and legs trembling from the sheer pleasure he felt, and he’d always wanted to make Wooseok feel the same way he did after he got off.

After a particularly long session of practicing, Wooseok took his shirt off to cool himself down in front of the fan along with Minhee and Seungwoo. The height difference between Wooseok and the other two had made Seungyeon impeccably aroused, and paired along with the sight of Wooseok’s bare torso and flushed cheeks, he was over the moon with how horny he was. He excused himself to the bathroom to do his business.

He tried hard to hide his hard on from the other members when he walked across the practice room to the exit. He walked hurriedly towards the single stall bathroom, and once he got in, he locked the door, and positioned himself comfortably on the toilet. He palmed his hard dick with his hands, and a hiss of pleasure escaped his gritted teeth. He pulled down his sweatpants, then his boxers. His dick flopping to his abs after being freed from its confines. With no lube, he had no choice to use his own spit, _“Not the most ideal, but gets the work done.”_ he thought to himself. With his hands slick with saliva, he proceeded to stroke his dick with slow, pumping movements, all while imagining Wooseok riding his now throbbing dick. He slowly started to quicken the pace of his movements, muffled moans of pleasure also escaping his lips.

He was mid-stroke when the door to the bathroom was met by gentle, yet firm knocks. Seungyeon’s heart jumped and he instantly let go of his dick that is now slick with precum and saliva. _“Hello? Seungyeonnie?”_ a familiar voice called out. It was Wooseok. Despite the prospect of him possibly being caught, he couldn’t help but savor the sound of the nickname the younger gave him, heart racing even more after hearing it. _“Hyung, are you okay?”_ Wooseok then said with a more concerned tone. Seungyeon then realized he had been sitting motionless for quite some time after Wooseok knocked. _“Y-Yeah, I’m fine!”_ Seungyeon said in a panicked tone. He proceeded to mentally facepalm himself for sounding so panicked. _“You need help, Seungyeonnie?”_. A silence enveloped the air as Seungyeon was trying to process what Wooseok said, or more, how he said it. Teasing, with a hint of flirtiness. _“What?”_ Seungyeon asked hesitantly. _“You sounded you were awfully close to finishing, Hyung,”_ Wooseok teased, _“And I got to say, I kinda want to join in.”_ Seungyeon couldn’t believe the words being spoken to him through the door. _“Can you open the door please, Seungyeonnie?”_ The mention of his nickname caused him to stand up and consider opening the door. Then Wooseok cooed, _“I want you.”_ and that was all what Seungyeon needed to open the door and let Wooseok in.

Now with Wooseok in, he could see how needy the younger is, especially with his flushed cheeks, plump lips, and messy hair, _‘Absolutely beautiful.’_ Seungyeon thought to himself. _“You were pretty loud, you know, I could hear you from the corridor.”_ Wooseok teased the older. Seungyeon was taken aback, he didn’t realise he was that loud. Wooseok then continued, _“Well, not that I mind. I had some fun before disturbing you.”_ Wooseok then palmed his hard on through his precum-stained pants, enough for Seungyeon to notice. Seungyeon chuckles slightly, amused at Wooseok’s actions. _“Well, are you gonna help me?”_ Seungyeon asked, and without hesitation, Wooseok bent down to his knees and started to rub Seungyeon’s dick against his hand, giving it pressure and touches in all the right places. Seungyeon groaned with pleasure. _“Suck it, Seokie.”_ Seungyeon said with desperation. With one swift motion, Seungyeon’s sweatpants and boxers are down to his ankles, dick flopping around on Wooseok’s pretty face. _“Mmm, you’re quite big, huh?”_ Wooseok said with a look of playfulness in his eyes. Before Seungyeon could answer, he felt a wet tongue explore the underside of his dick, licking it slowly and coating it with saliva. Seungyeon moaned, _“Oh fuck, Seokie..” “You like that, Seungyeonnie?”_ Wooseok asked, _“Oh I fucking love it.”_ Seungyeon groaned.

Wooseok was truly a talented vocalist, and his tongue had truly reflected how good he is. The sound of Wooseok’s muffled groans against Seungyeon’s breathy moans echoed in the bathroom. _“Oh my fucking god, Wooseok.”_ Seungyeon moans Wooseok’s name several times in quick succession, _“Ah, ah Wooseok..”_ were the last words he muttered before the younger released Seungyeon’s dick from the confines of his soft, wet, mouth. Seungyeon groaned from the lack of attention his dick was suddenly getting. _“You like that, baby?”_ Seungyeon looked down to the younger one, and merely appreciated the beauty that was under his dick. Wooseok’s hair was messy from all the grabbing Seungyeon did, his eyes were big and kitten-like, and his lips were swollen, red, and covered in saliva. Wooseok already looked so fucked out to Seungyeon. _“I love it, kitten.”_ New nickname, new desires.

Wooseok then pressed his lips against Seungyeon’s, both of them savoring the taste of one another. Tongues intertwining and all. Seungyeon manages to nibble Wooseok’s bottom lip, causing a short whine from the younger. Hands travelling all over each other. Seungyeon’s hands inching towards Wooseok’s plump ass, and Wooseok’s hands exploring the curves of Seungyeon’s back and neck. The groping progressed into humping. Wooseok grinds his hard on against Seungyeon's thigh while Seungyeon himself rubs against Wooseok’s toned stomach. _“Fuck me,”_ Wooseok said in a lustful haze, _“Now.”_ He demanded. Seungyeon could do nothing but hum in agreement.

While lips still intertwined, they moved to a position where Wooseok would be sitting on the toilet while Seungyeon looms over him. Seungyeon fully frees his ankles from his pants while Wooseok takes off his shirt, revealing his lean torso that Seungyeon desperately wanted. But before fucking the little kitten that is Wooseok, Seungyeon thought he could return the favor by giving Wooseok a blow. He carefully kissed his chin, down to the crook of his neck, to his nipples, and down his abs. Wooseok moaning softly at said kisses. Once reaching his dick, Seungyeon proceeds to stick two of his fingers in Wooseok’s mouth, coating them in slippery saliva. While licking the base of Wooseok’s dick, he also rims Wooseok’s tight asshole. The moans that came from the younger’s mouth were like music to Seungyeon’s ears. _“Ahh, ah fuck Seungyeonnie, mmm...”_ Wooseok moaned. Wooseok let out a long, deep grunt as Seungyeon put the first finger in. While Wooseok was getting used to his finger inside of him, Seungyeon then proceeded to lick the head of Wooseok’s throbbing cock, the older of the two savoring how the younger tasted. Wooseok’s moans got louder and more frantic as the more fingers are put in his hole. All while writhing in pleasure, Seungyeon was enjoying the feeling of Wooseok’s dick inside his mouth. It was the perfect size, not terribly big, but not too small, perfect for Seungyeon.

Wooseok moaned the older’s name way more times that he could count, and he could swear Wooseok was getting closer by the second. Wooseok whined and moaned breathlessly, _“Fuck, I’m close..”_ Seungyeon then removed his fingers and his lips from Wooseok, the latter whining helplessly. _“Please, Seungyeonnie, fuck me..”_ Wooseok begged. Seeing him like this made Seungyeon harder than he could ever imagine, Wooseok’s muscular frame laying weak on the toilet with his face etched with pure ecstasy. Seungyeon couldn’t help but coo, _“Such a pretty kitten, want me to fuck you?”,_ without hesitation, Wooseok nodded frantically, desperate to be filled. With the confirmation he needed, Seungyeon spat on his dick to lube it up, and pressed the head against Wooseok’s asshole. Slowly, he entered Wooseok with ease, and with the younger moaning endlessly. With each inch that Seungyeon put in, the louder Wooseok moaned, but he didn’t care, neither did Seungyeon, they were alone with each other at this moment.

When all of Seungyeon’s dick was inside, he waited a little so the younger could adjust. After the younger had gotten used to the feeling, Seungyeon started to move in and out of Wooseok slowly, each thrust producing a moan from each of them. Seungyeon’s dick was long enough to where he could reach Wooseok’s prostate with ease but not hurt him too much, it was like they were puzzle pieces made for eachother. Not long after, the only sounds echoing were the wet sounds of Seungyeon moving in and out of Wooseok’s asshole, their skin slapping against one another, and their breathy moans. Wooseok whined and moaned every time Seungyeon hit him in the right spot, _“Ah, ah ah,”_ and Seungyeon was enjoying the feeling of Wooseok wrapping around his dick, clenching ever so slightly every time he thrusts. Seungyeon admired the beauty that was in front of him, Wooseok being a moaning, whining mess. His lips parted to let out beautiful sounds, his bangs plastered to his forehead, his cheeks dusted with a pretty shade of pink, and his eyes that were closed with ecstasy. Seeing that made Seungyeon groan with each thrust into him. _“Fuck, Seokie, aren’t you a tight kitten..”_ Seungyeon moaned. Wooseok could only moan his name in response. Seungyeon could feel his orgasm coming closer each second, and he was sure Wooseok was feeling the same thing. Seungyeon thrusted faster and faster, hitting Wooseok in the prostate each time. Both of their moans silenced everything around them. Wooseok was moaning and whimpering uncontrollably, _“Ah, ah, fuck Seungyeonnie, I’m close..”_ and Seungyeon teasing the younger, _“Oh, you wanna cum kitten?”._ Seungyeon moaned Wooseok’s name thrusted one last time before his orgasm reached him and managed to make Seungyeon cum hard deep inside Wooseok, thick white spurts of cum decorating Wooseok’s insides. Wooseok’s orgasm followed suite, making Wooseok clench his asshole, trapping Seungyeon’s cum and his body spasm with sheer pleasure and thick white strings of cum shoot out of his dick while he cries out, _“Ah, ah, Fuck!”._ They both ride their orgasms out, trembling while breathing heavily. Wooseok whimpers one last time while Seungyeon let’s out a final grunt.

Seungyeon pulls out of Wooseok, causing a stream of thick, white cum to pour out of Wooseok. Wooseok’s own cum managed to reach his lips, but before he could wipe it off, Seungyeon strikes a kiss to clean it up, savoring the taste of it. After they’ve calmed down, they manage to compose themselves. _“Huh, you’re quite good might I say.”_ Wooseok comments, Seungyeon chuckles a bit, amused by Wooseok’s words, _“Thanks, I guess. Learned quite a bit from PornHub.”_ Seungyeon responds jokingly. _“Shut up, Hyung.”_ Wooseok retorts, Seungyeon teases, _“Hey, I thought we dropped the formalities there.”_ to which Wooseok rolls his eyes at, fascinated at how a goof like him could act like that in bed, or more accurately, the bathroom.

The two decide to clean up as fast as possible to avoid suspicion, or further suspicion from the other members, as they’ve been gone for quite some time. _“Damn, Seungwoo hyung’s gonna be fucking pissed when we come back.”_ Seungyeon says, and low and behold, he’s right. The leader chews them out after practice ends, saying how _“It’s not professional to bail practice right before a comeback.”_ , or something along those lines, Seungyeon wasn’t exactly paying much attention. What he was paying attention to though, was Wooseok’s slight smirk, reflected upon the practice room’s mirror. As if Wooseok’s expression is saying, _“Let’s go for a round two.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: I do not condone the act of intercourse without proper preparation, especially when it comes to anal. Be safe, and prepare beforehand. Most of the sexual acts mentioned in this story are written in a way to be pleasing and interesting, not realistic.


End file.
